Fitting
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Veronica got the idea to have an evening out with the team and so some of them went out together to find some new clothes for the evening. It seemed to be a great fun for all, except for Acxa, who has some problems with finding the right dress to fit in and to handle the task to look "fancy".


**Hello everybody. To be honest right from the start, this little story is completly foreign terrain for me. Some weeks ago I stepped over some stories from BellatrixLestrangey about Voltron and she really caught me for this universe. Unfortunately I haven't seen an episode of this series yet, but this fact didn't stop me to write this little one for her in order to say thank you, for giving me an interesting introduction in the universe. I was more than happy to hear from her, that this one might be a nice one to share with the fans, so thanks to her encouragment I have post this one for you. The way, I have build up the characters are completly based on her stories and a bit of my own imagination.  
At this point thank you again to BellatrixLestrangey for showing me this universe, for all the help and all the stories, which makes my day always a bit brighter.  
**

* * *

 **Fitting**

""Come on Acxa, what takes so long? Or do you need some help?"

Veronicas voice was a bit concerned. Acxa has disappeared in the fitting room for over twenty minutes now and only some frustrated muttering came out of the cabin from time to time. Veronica had brought up the idea to have an evening out on with the team and in order to double the fun and to take gently down some of the guards, the half-Galra still got up, she had convinced some of the team to choose new outfits altogether. All of them have chosen some new dressings for the evening and this went along with a lot of smiles and laughter, joking and teasing but also many compliments and joyful and refreshing discussions. Keith, Lance and Hunk for example were still discussing Hunks choice of a cream-colored suit. Especially the frilly shirt was still causing mixed reactions, but Hunk sticked to it. Veronica also has called his taste ridiculous, but this only seemed to encourage him to stay at his choice and frankly this was the result she was hoping for. But Acxa has kept quiet the whole time.

Instead of joining the fun she only seemed to be more confused about the joking between the team members. Like all the others she has taken different dresses and shoes within the fitting room but unlike the others she hadn't come out to present one outfit after another.

"She's pretty long in there now, maybe she's worried about our reaction, if the outfits isn't perfect in our eyes?"

Keith has laid a hand on Veronicas shoulder and took an worried look at the door, which has swallowed the half-Galra about half an hour ago.

"None of our outfits has gained the full approval from the rest of the team. That's the fun about it."

Veronica looked at Keith with a lack of understanding. Keith nodded at her with a weak smile.

"For us, maybe. But for Acxa? I'm not sure. She's used to have to work harder to fit in, than others. This may have put a lot of pressure on her."

"Oh come on, she can't be so neurotic about that."

Lance voice tried to make clear, that this was a joke, but the dead silence from the others woke also his worries.

"She's the new one within the team and she's not used handle your strange kind of humor."

Alluras hint started to worry Veronica deeply. Maybe it was the wrong idea to throw the Galra, who still tried to get used to the new circumstances, in this sea of conversations and jokes full of cliffs for her.

"Acxa? Please come out and show us, what you have chosen to present us. I'm sure you'll look great."

Veronica was knocking at the door, as she begged Acxa to leave the fitting room.

"Yeah, no need to worry. I'm sure none of us could look so ridiculous like Hunk, especially you."

Lance was trying to relax the situation with this comment, but all he got was serious looks from all other members of the team, except Hunk. He was really upset.

"Oh yeah? And this quote from the man with the walking stick and the Stresemann!"

"Of cause, this looks fancy on me!

Lance has rushed to Hunk and was facing him with a angry look.

"Oh yeah?" Hunk got closer to Lance face.

"Oh yeah!" Lance got closer to Hunks face. Both noses has taken contact.

"Boys!" Alluras warning voice made both turn to her instantly. "Not! Helpful!"

* * *

Acxa was in the fitting room and watched her reflection in the mirror. On the opposite wall she had arranged the dresses and shoes, she had taken with her in the cabin. She was always worried about her own presence. She had to be in order to show strength and dignity. In order to maintain her authority. But this was something different. She had learned how to dress, how to walk, how to create a presence in command and on the battlefield. It had worked with other Galras and also in her new situation. The humans were reacting similar in this case. But now, due to Veronica, it was the task to look "fancy". Fancy for human eyes. She liked Veronica, so she has agreed to join this. She also wanted to try to become a part of this strong band of trust, the members of the team has formed between each others.

But during the day she still hasn't found out, how to look fancy. It seemed to her, that all of them have different ideas, which outfit might look fancy. And it was even more complicated. Not only that the members seemed to have different ideas of 'fancy', even this ideas seemed to be consistent. Veronica didn't seemed to like to wear red for herself, but she has told her some time before, that red was one of her favorite colors and she has hold a flaming speech for Keiths second outfit, he has presented, a Western-Outfit with hat, west, cowboy trousers and boots all in a bright red, only to whisper to her, that she has never seen something so ridiculous on him.

Acxa sighed and took a look at on of the shoes and frowned. These high heels seemed to her inconvenient and uncomfortable. How should one of those shoes help to look fancy? They would only reduce the walking surface. She was sure, that nobody would look fancy, if he or she has to walk like a drunken person on slippery ground.

The knocking at the door of the fitting room ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Acxa? Please come out and show us, what you have chosen to present us. I'm sure you'll look great."

Acxa noticed, that Veronica sounded worried. She felt stupid for causing her worries. Especially for such a minor problem like picking a dress. She had fought in many battles, so a simple dress shouldn't be so complicated.

"Yeah, no need to worry. I'm sure none of us could look so ridiculous like Hunk, especially you."

Acxa frowned deeper about Lances quote. Why did he said that? On a strange way Hunks outfit was fitting for him, in her opinion. Maybe she should have told him that, beside the fact, that Veronica and the others had teased him about his choice. She heard Hunk and Lance arguing about their outfits again and sighed. Maybe it was time to make a final pick and dare to show them, what she liked to wear. At least she wanted to look fancy in her eyes.

"Acxa, last warning. If you don't give us a life sign right now, I'll kick the door open."

Veronicas voice had now an slightly annoyed touch.

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

Acxa closed her eyes for a moment and then she made her final pick. She hoped, that this would also look fancy on her in human eyes. Veronicas announcement made her take a deep breath again.

"Alright, five minutes, time is running."

Now there was no way back.

* * *

"Okay, I've warned her. Now I'll break through this damn door.!"

Veronica stood up and was about to walk to the fitting room, but Keith hold her back by grabbing her on her shoulder and turned her back around.

"She said five minutes and until now she has fifteen seconds left."

Veronica released an annoyed laughter.

"Did you really took the exact time? These 'Only five minutes' is just something rhetorical, she can't..."

Veronica bit her bottom lip as she faced Keiths serious look. Of cause she should have known better. It was Acxa, and Acxa liked to be precise with such announcements. That was one of the sides, she loved about her. It was so charming and Acxa didn't even seemed to know, that she liked this little habit so much. She looked down to the floor, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry Keith, you're right."

But Keith just took a short gasp. In fact not only Keith took a short gasp. All the others did so. Veronica looked in Keiths face again, but his look passed her face to watch the person, who was standing behind Veronica. His eyes were widened and his jaw had just dropped. Veronica turned around, slowly. And then she took also a short gasp, too. She was just speechless.

"Do I look fancy?"

* * *

Acxa has left the fitting room and she had tried her best to hide her nervousness, but her voice had slightly trembled as she had asked the group about her outfit. She has chosen a long black dress with spaghetti-straps and black high heels. The long skirt of the dress had a slit at her left side almost up her whole leg. The whole group was still staring with open mouth and Acxa started to get really nervous. She started to believe, that she had chosen the wrong outfit.

"Something is wrong with this outfit, right?"

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Hunk was the first, who got his breath back.

"Yeah, this is truly breathtaking."

Lance was nodding in great approval with Hunks quote.

"You look so wonderful."

Allua gave her a warm smile. But Acxa was about to turn around.

"So in fact, not right. The task was to look 'fancy'."

Keith made her stop and faced the look of the half-Galra.

"No, this outfit looks fancy on you. Even better, it looks perfect."

Acxa shared a questioning look with all of the others and a smile grew on her face as all of them nodded in great approval. But it faded instantly as she recognized Veronica, who was shaking her head a bit. Why did she disagree with the others? Veronica stood up and let her hand slip in one of her pockets. She took out a silver necklace with a violet amethyst pendant. She placed it carefully around the neck of the half-Galra.

"I have hoped, you would dare to chose a fancy dress like this, so I have picked this one for you."

She closed the clasp and walked around Acxa and smiled warm at her.

"Now this outfit is perfect, in my opinion"

Acxa took a look at the necklace and then back to Veronica, who was smiling at her. She took her hand and she felt it. A warm tickling inside her belly. And she knew, why. She smiled back at her and in Veronicas eyes she could see, that this seemed to be all, what she wanted to achieve for her today. To make her smile and to make her feel right and home. And maybe a bit more. Her heart jumped in joy. This was just wonderful. She squeezed Veronicas hand.

"Thank you."


End file.
